


The Glow Means We're Alive

by CherryFlight



Series: SWTOR: The Reflections Legacy [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Prompt Fill, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire Spoilers, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlight/pseuds/CherryFlight
Summary: Prompt fill for Short Fiction Weekly Challenge "Light" on Tumblr.After five years, Natirru finally has Abric back, and things that seem too good to be true often are.  Can one blame him for instinctively being skeptical?
Relationships: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Male Smuggler
Series: SWTOR: The Reflections Legacy [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643305
Kudos: 4





	The Glow Means We're Alive

Five years. It had been five years since Natirru had been able to hold Abric close like this, to feel the heat of his body, to hear the even rhythm of his breath in sleep. He’d never written him off as dead, the way so many others did. Oberon and Flow insisted they hadn’t felt him die, and that was good enough for him, and good enough for Lana. They had never given up, and now here he was, in his arms again. To him they had only been separated for a matter of weeks. It made tonight, their first night together since the one before they’d left for Marr’s flagship, feel so unreal. 

A part of him that was difficult to deny whispered that he was hallucinating again, a wounded brain desperately trying to keep itself from falling apart. If he let himself sleep, it would all vanish, and he would wake alone.

Abric stirred in his sleep, a brief fitful moment of fighting a nightmare, before settling again. He’d been through so much, himself. Nearly lost his life. Would his mind concoct a lightsaber wound scar in his abdomen? The ghostly passenger sharing his mind that had Abric - _Abric_ of all people - forgoing intimacy? Surely, he wouldn’t hallucinate reuniting with his fiance like this.

Still, he could not shake his paranoia.

Natirru propped himself up on his elbow to look down at him, admiring the firefly-gentle glow of his body heat in the low light. Even if he _was_ hallucinating, he could burn this all into memory, how under the stark contrast of near-darkness he could make out the minor fluctuations in warmth under his hand as he caressed Abric’s back and shoulder. The way he sighed and leaned back into his touch in his sleep.

He began to warm in wakefulness. “Mm- dammit, Atir, let me sleep.”

“I’m sorry.” Natirru couldn’t help but look away in regret. “I just-”

“Hey.” Abric shifted, the covers rustling, and his warm hand covered his own. “It’s dark in here. Can’t see your face if you don’t look at me.”

Natirru obliged, looking down at Abric’s pooling facial warmth that suggested a fond smile.

“There we go. It’s been five years for you, hasn’t it? It barely feels real to _me_ , all this. Can’t imagine…” Abric reached up to rest a hand on his cheek, thumb under the eye that had guided him to it. 

It struck him that they could always find one another in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote for a Shadowrun troll for a while and that has permanently colored the way I describe heat vision. I'm sorry if it's wrong (though Zahn describing facial heat in terms of "brightness" from Thrawn's POV is on my side at least?)


End file.
